Its Too Late, Dear!
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Ia sangat membenci sang ayah yang tega meninggalkan Ibunya dan dirinya begitu saja. Ketika laki-laki yang sangat dibencinya itu tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke lingkaran kehidupannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan?/OC as Sakura's son


Sepasang manik teduh itu mengerjab, mencoba mencari kebenaran bahwa apa yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah kenyataan. Ini hanyalah ilusi, mimpi yang akan hilang seperti mimpi-mimpi lain di pagi hari ketika ia terbangun dari tidur.

Rahang mungilnya mengeras, bergerak getir dan manik klorofilnya mulai tergenak oleh cairan bening. Di hadapannya, sosok jakung dengan rambut mencuat menatapnya datar. Pemilik manik klorofil itu menyipit, kemana bayangan cinta itu? kemana tatapan penuh cinta yang dulu selalu terpancar dari iris hitam itu untuknya?

Pria di hadapannya menghela nafas dan dengan mantap ia berujar.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai!"

.

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

It's Too Late, Dear!

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" sepasang manik hitam jelaga itu menatap sosok wanita dihadapanya dengan penuh keheranan. Sementara sang wanita hanya mampu tersentak bingung, seolah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aa… Noct, tidak apa-apa!" wanita itu mengulum senyum lembut sembari mengeleng pelan, membuat rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sepinggang bergerak-gerak.

Noctis, nama lelaki itu, hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali bergelut dengan makan siangnya. Manik hitamnya sesekali memperhatikan sosok sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring. Tubuh sintalnya terbungkus _apron_ dengan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna merah muda lembut.

Ia terkekeh pelan setelah memperhatikan sang Ibu, pemilik surai merah muda itu memang terlihat cantik, padahal ia ingat sang Ibu telah berusia kepala empat tahun ini. Pemuda berusai 17 tahun itu menoleh sejenak kepada jendela yang tengah menampilkan dedaunan yang gugur. Musim gugur telah siap menuju puncak.

Sakura tampak mengeser kursi di meja makan, berhadapan dengan putranya. "Hari ini kok tidak masuk sekolah?" tanyanya bingung.

Noctis mengeleng pelan, sibuk mengunyah sup yang penuh di dalam mulutnya. "Hari ini libur, guru-guru rapat!" jawabnya singkat dengan cuek, membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut mencuat pemuda itu.

Noctis hanya mendengus, namun tak menyingkirkan tangan sang Ibu. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" sungutnya. Namun rona kemerahan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Sakura tiba-tiba terpaku, wajah Noctis mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang dari masa lalu yang pernah menorehkan sebuah luka besar yang saat ini masih menganga. Bahkan setelah 15 tahun perpisahan yang hanya dikehendaki oleh satu pihak itu.

Noctis bisa menangkap perubahan raut wajah sang Ibu, ia memang tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan, kenapa wajahnya harus terlahir mirip seperti '_orang itu'_?

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Noctis lirih. Ia tanpa aba-aba memeluk sang Ibu kedalam pelukannya, Sakura meremas erat pakaian Noctis, menumpahkan tangisnya.

Noctis bisa merasakan gelengan pelan dari wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan itu. "Tidak nak, ini bukan salahmu!" bisik wanita itu di sela-sela tangisnya.

Noctis mengulum senyum, mengecup pucuk kepala bersurai merah muda itu. menumpahkan segala asanya, menenagkan jiwanya dari segala kemelut panjang. Penderitaannya selama ini, sejak ia kecil kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai, tepatnya sang Ayah lah yang memutuskan untuk bercerai. Perceraian yang memang sejak awal tak dikehendaki oleh sang Ibu.

"Kalau Ibu terus menangis, nanti cantiknya luntur lho!" kekehnya dengan raut jahil yang seketika mengundang senyum geli dari wanita berparas ayu itu.

Sakura terkikik kecil dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung putranya yang tentu saja dibalas dengan suara mengaduh kecil.

"Aa… hidungku memerah~!" Noctis merajuk dengan bibir manyun disambut gelak tawa nyaring dari sang Ibu. Samar-samar dalam hati pemuda berambut mencuat itu tersenyum kecil melihat sang Ibu yang tak lagi menampakkan raut sedih.

.

.

Sepasang manik hitamnya menyipit, menatap benci sosok dengan rambut hitam mencuat dan manik tajam yang terdapat pada refleksi cermin.

"Aku membenci mu!" desisnya sembari menuding sosok itu. "Aku sangat membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Walau kau adalah ayahku, sialan!" desisnya lagi.

Prak!

Kepalan tangannya sukses membuat retakan di kaca tersebut, darah yang merembes dari kulitnya tak ia perdulikan. Rasa sakit di hatinya yang telah menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun semakin membesar. Nafasnya memburu, namun perlahan mulai terdengar tenang. Tanpa ekspresi ia mengambil sebuah gunting yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia sentuh ujung rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dan perlahan memangkasnya dengan sedikit kasar. Rambut mencuatnya pun tak luput dari gunting yang ia genggam.

"Aku sangat membencimu, sampai-sampai ingin membunuh diriku sendiri!" ia kembali mendesis dan menatap sinis sosok yang terpantul di cermin.

"Noct?" seketika tubuhnya menegang kala sosok wanita berambut merah muda melangkah masuk dari pintu. Manik teduhnya menatapnya nanar. "Berhentilah melakukan hal ini nak, kumohon…" bisiknya parau.

Sakura dengan lembut meraih tangan besar sang putra, menariknya menuju kotak obat yang memang selalu tersedia di sana. dengan telaten ia balut luka berdarah itu. kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih gunting yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, dengan telaten pula ia rapikan rambut putra kesayangannya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, nak!" pinta Sakura. jemari mungilnya terangkat dan menghapus lelehan airmata itu.

Dengan erat ia menghambur di pelukan sang Ibu, terisak pelan menyuarakan segala sakit hatinya. "Aku membencinya Bu, aku sangat membencinya karena dia meninggalkan Ibu, meninggalkan aku!"

Sakura mengelus punggung lebar putranya. Di pelupuk manik teduhnya airmata mulai berkumpul, ikut jua menumpahkan asa.

.

.

Dedaunan coklat berguguran secara teratur, musim gugur mulai memuncak. Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah pelan melewati deret-deret toko yang berada di sepanjang jalan. Manik hitamnya sesekali menyipit disela-sela tawa kecilnya yang menguar. Si sampingnya sosok wanita dengan rambut merah muda tengah mengamit lengannya. Sesekali wanita itu bercerita dan sesekali pula ia tertawa.

Noctis menarik sang Ibu menuju sebuah stan penjual kopi yang kebetulan berada di sisi trotoar.

"Pak, kopi susu dua ya?" kata Noctis memesan. Beberapa menit kemudian penjual tersebut memberikan kopi pesanannya.

"_Arigatou_!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum lembut menerima sodoran kopi dari sang anak. Sementara Noctis mulai merogoh sakunya untuk membayar.

Sakura terkikik ketika menangkap raut bingung dari wajah putranya, kemudian raut panic tampak di wajah tampannya ketika sadar tak ada sepeserpun uang di saku.

"Lupa bawa uang ya?" tanya Sakura lembut. Noctis mengangguk kecil dengan raut sedih. Sakura menyerahkan gelas plastic berisi kopi panas kepada Noctis dan mulai sibuk merogoh tasnya.

Sakura segera menyerahkan dua lembar uang receh itu kepada sang penjual kopi.

Noctis menyodorkan kopi panas milik sang Ibu, Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Noctis dari belakang membuat pemuda itu tersandung dan menumpahkan kopi panas itu di tangan Sakura.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik kesakitan.

Noctis secepat kilat langsung menoleh dan siap membentak orang yang menyenggolnya itu.

"Kau tidak punya mata ya?!" bentaknya marah. Sementara sosok yang ternyata menubruknya dari belakang itu adalah sosok seorang perempuan dengan surai _indigo_. Wanita bermanik perak itu menunduk dan menatap takut-takut lelaki dihadapannya yang menatapnya nyalang.

"_Go-gomen_… aku-" wanita itu meremas ujung pakaiannya takut-takut. Sementara Noctis segera beralih kepada Sakura, mengusap penuh khawatir ibunya yang tengah meringis karena tangan mungilnya melepuh.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lembut. Sakura mengulum senyum lembut untuk meyakinkan putranya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Manik klorofil wanita itu beralih pada sosok perempuan dengan surai _indigo_ yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lembut. Sementara manik milik Noctis memicing tajam ketika ia bergulir menatap wanita itu. Sakura mendelik pada sang putra, kemudian ia melangkah anggun mendekati wanita bersurai _indigo_ tersebut. Meraih tangan sang wanita _indigo_ yang tampak bergetar ketakutan karena baru saja mendapat bentakan marah dari putra satu-satunya itu.

"Maafkan putra saya, dia memang selalu begitu. Agak ketus namun sebenarnya dia baik." Ujar Sakura lembut.

Noctis tampak mengerutu di belakang sana, "kenapa sih, Ibu pakai berlembut-lembut pada wanita yang sudah membuatnya celaka?" gerutunya pelan.

Namun setelah Sakura mendelik kembali seolah berkata _–ayo-sana-minta-maaf-_ Noctis dengan setengah hati mendekati wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"_Sorry_!" katanya datar tanpa minat. Sementara Sakura tampak memicing dengan ancaman.

Wanita _indigo _yang sebelumnya tampak ketakutan itu kini mulai tampak berani mengumbar senyum. Walau masih dengan lirikan kecil, ia tersenyum masam.

"_E-eto_… a-aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi… a-aku benar-benar tak sengaja…" katanya dengan nada bersalah. "A-anda tidak apa-apa kan?" manik mutiaranya bergulir pada tangan mungil Sakura yang tampak memerah. "Oh… ya Tuhan! Ta-tangan A-anda melepuh! Maa-maaf, ini benar-benar salahku, a-ayo kita ke kerumah sakit!" pekik wanita _indigo_ itu panik.

Sakura hanya mengulum senyum lembut. "_Ne,_ tidak usah, nanti aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri di rumah. Oh, ya, maaf kami ada urusan. Sampai nanti!" pamitnya.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu membungkuk penuh rasa bersalah. "A-a… sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf…" dengan tergesa ia merogoh tas miliknya. "I-ini kartu nama saya, ji-jika anda butuh sesuatu… sa-saya akan membantu!" tawarnya. "na-nama saya U-Uchiha Hinata!" kata wanita itu.

Sakura tampak terdiam beberapa saat. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya melihat wanita bersurai merah muda itu tampak mematung beberapa saat.

"Ano… a-apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Hinata heran.

Sakura segera tersadar dan menggerakkan tangannya pelan. "Tidak-tidak, ah ya, aku Haruno Sakura! salam kenal Uchiha_-san_, oh ya, sampai nanti!" ucapnya. Kemudian dengan sedikit tergesa segera meninggalkan wanita _indigo_ itu. tangan mungilnya menarik Noctis menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya memandang punggung kedua orang itu dengan sedikit heran.

Ia terhenyak kala sadar sosok yang bersama Sakura membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?!"

.

.

"Ada apa Bu?" Noctis mengimbangi langkah lari Sakura dengan langkah lebarnya. Sementara tampak raut wanita bersurai merah muda itu yang tampak kosong.

"Ibu?" ia menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut berhenti karena tenaga sang putra yang menahan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia menunduk sejenak dan menatap Noctis sendu. "_Ano_… kau lihat wanita _indigo_ tadi kan?" ujarnya lirih. Noctis mengangguk, tentu saja dia tahu, masih melekat dalam ingatannya wanita indigo yang menyandang marga 'Uchiha' itu. Marga yang sama dengan laki-laki yang selalu dibecinya selama ini.

"Marganya sama dengan '_dia_'?!" Noctis mendesis dengan nada dingin. "Ah, kurasa, aku tak ingin membahasnya, Bu. Lebih baik kita lupakan saja apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku sudah muak berurusan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan'nya'!" cetusnya kesal.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau benar, nak!" ia mengulum senyum lembut dan segera menarik tangan anaknya. "Bagaimana kalau berjalan-jalan di _Konoha Park_? Ino dan suaminya sedang berada di sana?" ajaknya.

"Ide yang bagus!" puji Noctis.

Kemudian kedua orang itu segera melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk perjalanan menuju _Konoha Park_. Hanya dengan bus selama 30 menit mereka akan sampai di depan gerbang megah _Konoha Park_. Setelah membeli tiket untuk dua orang, kedua Ibu anak itu segera mencari keberadaan sahabat sang Ibu.

"Sakura?!" sosok wanita dengan surai pirang melambaikan tangannya kelewat semangat. Sementara sosok laki-laki dengan rambut nanas menguap bosan melihat tingkah istrinya yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu.

"Ingat umur, Ino!" keluhnya. Ino hanya mendelik kemudian mengabaikan sang suami yang selalu melekat dengan imej malasnya itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, lho, Sakura! Dan Hai, No-kun?" sapa Ino akrab. "Wah, wah, kau tambah cantik saja Sakura?!" pekiknya kemudian ketika kedua wanita itu saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Kau bisa saja Ino, kau juga terlihat makin cantik kok!" canda Sakura. sementara Ino malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mengejekku?" ia merajuk main-main dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuaan yang mulai tampak di sekitar kelopak matanya. "Lihat, ada keriput di sini!" keluhnya. "Aku iri sekali padamu, kau awet muda! Ya Tuhan padahal usia kita sama dan bahkan putramu sudah 17 tahun!"

Sakura hanya tertawa garing. "_Ne_, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya merawatnya saja kok!" kikiknya. "_Ne_, bagaimana kabar Akira?" tanyanya.

Ino tersenyum bangga, "Ah, dia saat ini lebih sibuk dengan kegiatan Olimpiade. Jarang sekali ada di rumah, sebagian waktunya ia habisnya di tempat les dan apartemennya!" keluh Ino. "Beruntung sekali kau, No-_kun_ selalu menemanimu setiap saat!" celetuknya.

Sakura tertawa. "Aku sebenarnya sudah memintanya mencari kegiatan lain daripada berada di rumah seharian, yah, kau tahulah, dia menolak!"

Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat sejenak?" ajaknya.

Kedua wanita dewasa itu melangkah menuju _Konoha Park_. Sementara itu di belakang mereka tampak Shikamaru dan Noctis tengah melangkah berjajar.

"Bagaimana dengan Akira-_chan_, paman?" tanya Noctis basa-basi. Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Hoaaam…. Bocah itu sibuk dengan olimpiade!" jawab Shikamaru. "Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan ujianmu?"

Noctis menyilangkan tangannya, ia tampak memasang raut berfikir. "Ada banyak sekali ujian di sekolah, menjelang kelulusan memang menyebalkan!" keluhnya. "Tapi aku bersyukur terlahir dengan otak cerdas dari Ibu!" ujarnya.

"Hn, kau memang jenius seperti ibu dan ayahmu!" sahut Shikamaru.

Deg!

Mendengar itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba Noctis terdiam. Ia kembali mengingat sosok lelaki yang katanya serupa dengannya itu. Shikamaru segera sadar dan melirik pemuda tersebut tak nyaman.

"Ah, maksudku, kau memang pintar di segala bidang sih!" Imbuh Shikamaru, namun Noctis tetap terdiam.

Keadaan kedua orang itu menjadi sangat canggung. Shikamaru yang merasa tak bisa berbuat banyak lagi memutuskan menyerah. Sedangkan Noctis kini tengah sibuk melihat-lihat wahana yang tampak ramai, sesekali mencuri pandang melihat sang Ibu yang tengah bercanda dengan sahabatnya.

.

Bersambung…


End file.
